Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora (character)/Gallery
Season 4 Athora_with_a_soccer_ball.PNG C85BsR5UIAAF2bO.jpg C85BsR4UwAIhlFJ.jpg C85BsR3UMAE7hnw.jpg Kanata_with_Mini_Athora.PNG Athora's mini form.jpg|Mini Athora Athora cheering.jpg C9cmjirUQAA5xJT.jpg Mini_Athora.PNG|Athora SD form Quintessence_Crystal_Dragon,_Athora_(Buddy).PNG Kanata_with_Athora.PNG|Athora with his buddy, Kanata Ozora Athora supports Kanata.jpg|Athora assists Kanata Kanata & Athora (SD).png Tumblr opibhbAjDo1ratquoo1 500.png|Athora and Kanata sparkles Tumblr_oo2ig849aU1ratquoo2_1280.png|Bend it like Ozora Tumblr_oo2jhhOIJw1ratquoo3_540.png C9cmy0GUwAA5OU4.jpg C9cm4GfUIAA8TK0.jpg C9cm 9kVYAA 0kL.jpg C wTjhnUAAAQn4N.jpg Kanata and Athora.png|Athora and Kanata in the opening DASBsBiUMAAYchn.jpg Chibi Panda and Athora.jpg|Athora and Chibi Panda DA--zUWUQAAn4lr.jpg Kanata and Athora waving.jpg Athora beside Kanata.jpg Athora vs. Abygale.jpg Athora attacks Abygale.jpg Little Athora.jpg Batzz SD & Athora SD.png Athora SD Determined.png|Athora's confident look Batzz SD V Athora SD.png|Athora vs Batzz DBWigHAVYAAjUZG.jpg DBWiObgUwAAMwBw.jpg Kanata and Athora.jpg DBWjPmJUMAA61sq.jpg Athora watching Kanata.png|Athora watches Kanata Athora summoned.jpg Kanata Riding Athora.png Kanata and Athora first defeat.jpg|Athora and Kanata's first loss Kanata's_loss.jpg|Athora and Kanata first defeat Kanata riding on Athora.jpg|Athora carrying Kanata Watching Buddyfight.jpg Buddyfighters' reaction.jpg Say What.jpg Idea Time.jpg Gao Friends Watching.png Playing at the Playground.jpg Gao's Friends.png Buddies Shocked.jpg Gaito and Kanata looking up.jpg Athora & Abygale.png Kanata and Athora's reaction.jpg Friends Freak Out.jpg Gao and Friends rejoice.jpg Gao & Friends Lunch.png Gaito, Kanata, Abygale, & Athora.png Guru gives Kanata Advice.png Worried Athora.jpg|"What's with him" Sad Athora.jpg Athora SD Mad.png Athora SD Sad.png Determined Kanata and Athora.jpg Dragon Rivalry.jpg Kanata and Athora's game plan.jpg Kanata and Athora reconciled.jpg Kanata Athora Gao Batzz Shocked.png|Athora & others shocked that Chibi Panda yelled at them Morning Friends.jpg Abygale SD & Athora SD.png Buddies' reaction.jpg Guru & Pupils.png Dragon Buddies supporters.jpg Athora sighing.jpg Kanata and Athora eating together.jpg Kanata being sweet.jpg Softie.jpg DIHqQBMUAAYss76.jpg Gao's Group Watch Kiri.png KanataAthora.png Gao with 3D world buddies.jpg|Athora points to the middle Athora observing Batzz.jpg|Athora observing Batzz's evolved form Kanata and Athora lost.jpg|Athora with Kanata finding a way Athora happy at Kanata.jpg|Athora is happy that Kanata believe's in him AthoraSD protects Kanata.png 3D World Users.png Ep027 01.jpg|Athora in the huddle NoboruAthoraSD.png AbygaleAthoraSDGlow.png SaitHolyAbygaleAthoraTsukikage.png BuddiesThunderEmperor'sFangs.png Gao's buddies and Thwackdrill.jpg 3D Dragon World Dragons.jpg KanataSkyCryAthora.png ThunderEmpireBuddies.png Keisetsu VS Athora.png Athora and Abygale.jpg Dragon Buddies.jpg Happy Ending.jpg GaoGroupDisguises.png Dressed as Girls.jpg Athora's Girly Style.jpg|Athora as a girl Kuguru, Kanata, Athora in disguise.jpg Investigating the Park.jpg|Kanata, is this really investigating the park? KanataKuguruAthoraSDDisguises.png Black and White.jpg Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Aldo Athora (Anime-NC).png|as Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Aldo Athora Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Aldo Athora (Anime-NC-2).png Athora Overturn.png|Athora using Overturn ED2 011.png Disguise Team Strategy.jpg Kanata and Athora shocked.jpg Kanata and Athora sweet smiles.jpg Athora Looking Back.jpg Angry Athora.jpg Athora looking at Batzz.jpg Athora reminisces.jpg DOb69RMUMAAF3im.jpg Riding on Athora.jpg Kanata's Star Dragon World.jpg BatzzSDAthoraSDAbygaleSDShocked.png BatzzSDAthoraSDAbygaleSD vs. Geargod.jpg|Athora, Abygale, and Batzz against Geargod Batzz and Athora Ping-Pong.jpg Athora vs. Batzz.jpg|Athora vs. Batzz in ping-pong Abygale and Gao's friends.jpg ChibiPandaAbygaleSDBatzzSDReact.png|Athora's reaction to CHAOS Gao SaintHolyBarlbatzzAthoraAbygaleFlying.png Gao's Friends Cheerleaders.jpg Gao's friends stuned faces.jpg Gao's friends creeped out.jpg Kanata and Athora and Abygale.jpg Dragon Buddies in Shock.jpg Kanata and Keisetsu in final.png Athora's Special Move.jpg Athora's Attack.jpg|Prismatic Maser Rain Athora's joyful tears.jpg Season 5 Athora and Abygale funny moment.jpg Athora and Abygale cuteness.jpg Kanata and Gaito and their buddies.jpg Kanata and Athora pure cuteness.jpg Gao's friends cheering.jpg Gao's friends celebration.jpg Gao's friends meets Drum.jpg Gaito and Kanata celebrates.jpg Gaito, Kanata, and Keisetsu buddyfighting.jpg Kanata and Athora eye-to-eye.png Kanata and Athora happiness.png Category:Character Gallery